


Woeful Love

by CrystalNavy



Series: Noldorin Drama [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Love is not always a good thing.
Series: Noldorin Drama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703929
Kudos: 1





	Woeful Love

The birds flew, scattering out as heavy footsteps echoed in the glade.

Celegorm got closer, loosing an arrow at the Enemy's servant. The unexpected bloodlust surged through him as he imagined an Orc as someone else.

Someone he hated more than the Orcs.

He cursed his passion for hunting once again. If he didn't go on a hunt that day, she would still be alive. Alive and by his side, as it should have been.

He laughed bitterly. He had lost two women he had loved, one to death, the other to a rival. 

Luthien was beautiful, but even her beauty couldn't compare to that of his cousin.

And now she was dead. 

He finished off the rest of the battalion, imagining that each one of them was, in fact, Alvar.

Then he headed back to Himlad, where he and his brother made a temporary residence. 

"You seem out of it." Curufin observed, glancing at him

"How would you feel when they killed the woman you've loved?" Celegorm whispered morosely

"Alvar did that and you know so." Curufin pointed out

"As far as I'm concerned, he and the Orcs are the same." Celegorm said harshly "And his disdain of us makes him a hypocrite. For he too attempted kinslaying. Or did you forget who he originally wanted to kill?"

"No." Curufin shook his head "Have you?"

"Of course not...." Celegorm declared "Something has to be done. He is the only link I have left to her.....I need to seek him out and bring him under my wing....."

"He has a place." Curufin whispered "You would destroy the pleasant life he has just to satisfy your own desires? She'll never forgive you for that."

Celegorm could only nod.


End file.
